villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Maestro Forte
Maestro Forte is a living, evil pipe organ who is the primary antagonist of the movie Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas. He is voiced by Tim Curry. History Forte was once the loyal composer for the prince who was to become the Beast. When the castle was enchanted by the enchantress who cursed the selfish prince however on one Christmas night, he was transformed into a pipe organ which was chained to the wall of a hidden room. Because of this event, it's what led both the Beast and Forte to hate Christmas for the rest of their lives. Unlike the Beast and the other enchanted servants, who all wish to end the curse and change back to human, Forte did not wish to be human again, since the Beast came to him often to hear his soothing music, which would ease his tormented soul. In this form, he also developed powerful, seemingly demonic abilities, which he could release through his own music, and became obsessed with it. Thus, Forte felt he had more use, and more importantly, power in his enchanted form. He decides to use it to keep the Beast close to himself to prevent the spell from breaking. It had remained this way for 10 years until Belle came and made a deal with the Beast in exchange for her father's freedom, Forte became enraged that the Beast spent all his time with her, and he felt unneeded, and secretly plotted to destroy their relationship to make sure the spell would remain unbroken forever. Through his henchman, Fife, the enchanted piccolo, he tried to destroy the Beast and Belle's relationship, on a false promise that Fife would receive his first solo in B Flat. He tried to persuade Beast that love was meaningless and that his music was all that he needed. When that failed, Forte tried to convince the Beast that Belle doesn't care about his true feelings for the holiday (though Belle doesn't actually know about them yet), which led to an argument between Belle and the Beast. This too also failed, as Lumiere convinces the Beast of a Christmas gift Belle made for him shows how much she cares about him, prompting the Beast to have another chance with the holiday. Seeing this, Forte makes another attempt by luring Belle with his music and convincing her to go down the dangerous Black Forest to find the perfect Christmas tree (despite Belle's promise never to leave the castle grounds), which Forte states to be the Beast's favorite part of the holiday, though it's not true. As Belle fell into it, Forte informed the Beast that she has 'abandoned' him, leaving the angry Beast to revert back to his hatred of Christmas and take Belle back to the castle before locking her up in the dungeon for breaking her word, much to Forte's delight. However, the Beast finally regained his senses after opening up his Christmas gift, which turns out to be a book written by Belle, explaining the true meaning of Christmas. Through the words of the book, the Beast sees that Belle never intended to leave him and instead tried to bring back his Christmas spirit as promised, and that the greatest gift that anyone could receive was hope. Seeing that there could still be hope to break the spell, the Beast decides to release Belle, apologizing to her for his actions and allowing her and the rest of the servants to celebrate the holidays, much to their delight. Knowing that there will be a chance for the spell to be broken, Forte, refusing to 'fade into the background', decides to bring the whole castle crashing down, intending to kill everyone inside, since no one can fall in love if they're dead. He creates an earthquake that rattles the castle by playing a grand tune at sonic sound levels. Upon seeing that the castle is in danger, Belle and the Beast break into Forte's room, where the Beast angrily berates his composer for his actions, demanding him to stop. Seeing no more in his heart to listen to the Beast, Forte refuses to stand down and instead continues rumbling the castle with his music, unleashing the full might of his demonic power. It was then that Fife, having felt remorseful of his actions and learning that Forte never intended to give him a solo in the first place, stands up against him by reminding the Beast that the keyboard is the one thing powering Forte up. Knowing this, the furious Beast grabs the keyboard with all his might and smashes it on the floor, destroying it and rendering Forte powerless. Outraged at the loss of his power, Forte then tries to attack the Beast in anger, but the chains that held him to the wall snapped off due to his music, and he fell to the ground screaming to his death. With Forte defeated, the whole castle continues to celebrate the holidays as planned, as Fife would later take up Forte's job as the new composer. Gallery Maestro Forte.jpg Maestro Forte's demise.jpg|Forte's demise Videos thumb|300px|right Category:Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Possessed Object Category:Liars Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Traitor Category:Deceased Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Control Freaks Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:Holiday movie villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Musicians Category:Servant of Hero Category:Banshees Category:Torturer Category:Complete Monster Category:Complete Monster Category:Comedic Villains Category:Torturer